Something about Yaoi
by nopoodles
Summary: Mikado, after being ambushed by Erika, beings to worry about what his relationship with Masaomi actually is. Through the help of a foreigner he begins to recognize that his feelings may be more than just friendship. teeny tiny bit of MikadoxMasaomi, title refers to Erika's rant at Mikado. OneShot!


Something about Yaoi 

Karisawa-sans words echoed in Mikado's head as Kida-kun chatted on about something or other, probably a failed conquest.

Mikado, as usual hadn't started the conversation. He'd been walking down the street, minding his own business when Karisawa-san had ambushed him and started spewing something about Yaoi.

Mikado hadn't really listened to her until she stood right in front of him with her face inches from him and asked "Do you have repressed homosexual feelings towards Masaomi?"

"W-what? NO!" Mikado had gasped, staggering backwards

"Hmm… because he does for you"

"W-what!?"

"He doesn't realise it though"

"If-if he has feelings for me then why is he always chatting up girls" Mikado felt that he had finally managed to one up Karisawa

Karisawa had laughed. "Why does he always chat up girls? No, the question Mi~ka~do~ is why does he always fail?"

*  
(From this point onwards, anything in _italics_ is said in english)

Since then Mikado hadn't been able to look at his friend the same way.

"You have great hair, it will look amazing on my pillow tomorrow morning" Kida announced to some poor girl who happened to be nearby. Mikado winced. The girl slapped Kida and moved on. "No luck today" Kida sighed. He glanced at his watch "its getting kinda late. Wanna come to mine to study?"

"Uh…" Mikado tried to think up an excuse

"Come on Mikado, you've been trying to avoid me for days. Whats up?"

The two boys began the walk in the direction of home. "Uh" Mikado began slowly "K-Karisawa-san -"

He was cut off when Kida dived into the road.

What Mikado hadn't noticed at all and what Kida had vaguely seen out of the corner of his eye was a girl – obviously foreign if her hair and facial structure were any indication – she had been trying to take a picture and had been knocked by a passing pedestrian. She had stumbled into the middle of a busy road full of cars. Kida had noticed the stumble and the frozen moment before the girl dodged the first car, only to end up further into the middle of the road.

Kida made a snap decision, the same decision as always, he wanted to be her saviour. He dived into the road, grabbed the girl and pulled her out of harms way. She stumbled with him and they fell. "Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?"

The girl clambered off Kida somewhat awkwardly, checked her camera then turned her face towards him, frowned and said "_what?" _in English before throwing her head back and laughing. She laughed so hard she had to take her glasses off to wipe her eyes. _"Oh, that's brilliant" _she giggled "Oh, sumimasen (excuse me)" she switched to Japanese "Sorry, thank you" she put her glasses back on "Thanks for pulling me out of the road" She smiled "and the pick up line really made my day" she turned to leave but Kida grabbed her arm. She froze

"I claim a date!" Kida announced "Since I saved your life"

"Please let go of me" she said deceptively calmly. Kida let go. The girl shuddered then turned and smiled "Okay, one date. But not physical contact. And don't worry" she turned to Mikado "You can come too" Mikado blushed, he had been silently watching the exchange

"Follow me!" Kida announced. The two followed him Mikado chatting amicably with the girl

"Wait, how old are you guys?"

"15" Mikado answered

"_Oh Geez" _ she muttered "I can't go on a date with two fifteen year olds"

"Why not? How old are you?"

"18, I turn 19 in a matter of months"

"Come on, one date in a public place. I did save your life" Kida said

The girl sighed "Okay, just one"

"So why the no physical contact rule?" Kida asked, wrapping an arm around Mikado's shoulder

"I just… I… I don't like it, I've got hypersensitivity so it can be pretty painful…"

"Fair enough" Kida said "We're here!"

'Here' was a small café that Mikado knew Kida liked. They walked in and the boys watched as the girls face moved through from reluctance to shock to pure joy. She stared around her at the plethora of Japanese sweet delicacies. _"I'm in love" _ she muttered. They sat down and she stared at the menu.

Once they had ordered Kida asked "What's your name anyway?"

"And where are you from, if you don't mind me asking" Mikado added

"I'm Fi, but that's just one of my many nicknames. Fi, Fiz, Fia, Fin or Sebastian, pick any one you please. And I'm from… well a variety of places but I've spent most of my life in England. Your turns"

"I'm Kida Masaomi"

"Awesome, so – _ugh, suffixes are a nightmare – _what do you want me to call you?"

"Kida-kun works fine"

"Okay, Kida-kun" she smiled then turned to Mikado

"Mikado Ryugamine -"

"Wait, Mikado?" She interrupted, Mikado sighed, waiting for the typical comments. Fi dug about in her bag a moment before pulling out a small, pocky style box. "I was gonna give this to my mate here but I think you deserve it more" She bit her lip and handed the box to Mikado. He and Kida looked at it. It was, indeed, a box of pocky but the brand name was 'Mikado'. Kida laughed at Mikado's shocked expression. "Do you mind if I?" Fi held up her camera. Mikado nodded, still stunned. Fi snapped some pictures "Thanks"

"Don't you want pictures of me?" Kida asked "The guy who saved your life?"

"You're never going to let that go are you" Fi muttered but she lifted her camera again anyway. She got pictures of Kida and Mikado together with the box then put her camera down on the table.

Their orders came and they dug in. _"Oh my god! Its so good!" _Fi gasped. Kida grabbed her camera and snapped a few pictures of Fi's cake-gasam before she noticed "_Hey!"_ she snapped "_mmm, but that does remind me" _she pulled two small pieces of card out of her pocket "Here" she handed one to each boy. Buisness cards "If you want a copy of the pictures"

"Are you a professional photographer?" Mikado asked

"No, I'm at university. I just like to take photos."

There was a conversational pause as they all ate. "mm" Fi said again "Do either of you know Erika? _Oh shootskies whats her surname…_ Uh, shes an otaku, hangs around with Walker and Dotachin"

"Karisawa-san?" Mikado gulped

"YEAH! Do you know where I can find her, I'm supposed to be staying with her"

"I'll text her if you want" Kida said, pulling out his phone

"Uh, I don't think you should!" Mikado blurted

"Why?" Kida asked. Mikado blushed

Fi sighed "she theoried you, didn't she"

"Um…"

"Did she tell you that you have feelings for someone"

"N-not exactly" He couldn't help but glance at Masaomi.

Fi's eyes widened "_Wait, no way!"_

"Please don't -" Mikado began

"Kida-kun. You and Mikado" she glanced at Mikado "Kun?" she asked, he nodded. "Are…?"

"Best friends" Kida said

"Good." She turned to Mikado "Erika is living in a very strange world. A world in which I have pillow fights in my underwear with my best friend, at the end of which, we make out. A world in which I sleep with anything that moves because I'm bisexual. I can assure, this is not the case. Just bear in mind that you can't take Erika too seriously, okay?"

Mikado nodded

"Unless you have reason to believe that there is truth to it **or** you need to know for a separate reason – such as a potential mutual emotional experience"

Mikado nodded

"But if you want things to remain the way they are, don't bother asking"

Mikado nodded

"Care to catch me up?" Kida asked

Fi turned to him and smiled "Nope"

Karisawa-san burst into the café "Sebas-chan!" She cried and threw her arms around the girl. Fi Froze, a pained look on her face. Mikado gave her a look of sympathy.

"Kida-kun" Mikado began with confidence. A week had passed since they met Fi and Mikado had tried to let go of the thought. Then he decided it mattered to him either way. "K-Kida-kun" he muttered as his resolve left him.

The two boys were sat alone in Mikado's flat, studying for a maths test.

"What is it Mikado?" Kida asked, glad for the distraction

"D-do you have feelings for me?" Mikado said, surprising himself, but surprising Kida more.

Kida sat back and blinked

"O-only because K-Karisawa-san said -"

"Mikado, imagine, just for a moment, imagine that I said yes" Kida waited as Mikado thought then blushed. Kida sighed. "We should get back to studying" looking down at his maths book.

Suddenly his chin was gripped in a strong but gentle hand. "Mikado?" he asked, shocked as the other boy forced him to meet his gaze

"You didn't answer my question, Masaomi"

"Mikado" Kida breathed as the other boy moved closer

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Kida blushed and gulped and found himself nodding. Mikado let the scene that had rushed into his head play out but with roles reversed as he met Kida's lips with his own. He pushed the blonde boy down to the floor, asking for entry with his tongue.

Neither boy was particularly practised at kissing but they took cues from each other.

Mikado broke away, gasping for air. He stared down at the boy underneath him. Revelling in the hint of lust in that golden gaze he had grown to love.

"Will you stop chatting up girls please"


End file.
